


Two of a Kind

by zeldadestry



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lucky men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 63, 'sound', for 100_women fanfic challenge

They were drunk, and she kept telling them to keep their voices down so they wouldn't wake the boys.

When she passed by his chair, Dan pulled her down hard to sit on his good leg. "Dan!" she admonished. "Be careful." He only wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and pressed a wet kiss to her cheek.

The men were watching each other and then, as one, they focused their hunger on her and she dropped her gaze to where her fingers interlaced with her husband's.

"You're a lucky man," Ben said.

"Luckiest one-legged son of a bitch in this world," Dan replied, and both men laughed.

Ben kneeled in front of her, lifted her skirt up above her knees, gently lay a hand on her left leg and drew it apart from her right. She trembled and Dan held her tighter. Ben tilted his head, pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Alice shifted on Dan's lap, aware of just how good the friction felt. "Don't make 'em prettier than you," Ben muttered.

"He's right," Dan whispered at her ear, and she let her fingers trail through Ben's hair to stroke the back of his neck.


End file.
